Enterprise applications often support a single entry point to an application (e.g., a landing page), which is often presented as a web page, which web page is possibly retrieved from a web URL having some relevant content.
An enterprise application user will often “start up” or otherwise access an application on many occasions during some time period, and the content might change during that time period. Accordingly, the content displayed on a landing page should also change as time progresses. Still more, the state (or last state) of each successive access by a user might change during ongoing use of the enterprise application, and the content displayed on any re-presentation of a landing page should also change based on the last or current state. Unfortunately, legacy implementations of landing pages do not track user behaviors and are therefore unable to dynamically present landing pages based on the user's behaviors. Nor does there exist an underlying framework available to allow the end user or end user administrative team to conveniently configure and publish landing page content to users. Thus there is a need for users to avail themselves of system(s) capable to generate state-driven role-based landing pages.